Avatar Double D
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: Avatar Double D, master of all four elements left before Fire Lord Eddy started the war. Now he's returned, and has to master the other three elements before its too late. Please R&R! If I don't get review in a week, I'll delete this!
1. Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: It's told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Jimmy and I still tell stories about when the cul-de-sac was at peace. When the fire nation, water tribe, earth kingdom, and air nomads lived in harmony. Then, Fire Lord Eddy started the war.

Only Avatar Double D, master of all the four elements could stop him, but when the cul-de-sac needed him the most, he went to a boarding private school.

Six months have passed, and the fire nation is nearing victory.

Jimmy and I were, and still are, the only water tribe people left. The Earth kingdom remains strong, but he fire nation is getting stronger.

There is no more hope.

The avatar is gone.

Fire Lord Eddy is getting stronger.

We are going to die.

**Later**

I looked at the sky. It was a calm blue, the color of water.

"Jimmy, are you thirsty?" I screamed.

"Yes Sarah," he said back.

I bended the water into a glass for him.

Every member of a nation is a bender. In the fire nation, Fire Lord Eddy was a firebender, as well as his servant, Kevin.

In the water tribe, Jimmy and I are both water benders.

From the earth kingdom, Ed and King Rolf were both earthbenders.

And the air nomads, who, despite all rumors, still exist, are struggling. From them, Nazz, Johnny, and Plank air airbenders. Well, maybe not Plank.

But only one controlled all four elements. From the beginning of the school year to the beginning of summer, there would be one avatar. This time, it was Double D, who was from the Water Tribe, like us.

This is how the cycle works. The avatar began as an airbender, then after his reign as avatar ended, it became a waterbender, then an earthbender, then finally a firebender.

Nazz was the avatar, but then her reign ended, and she passed her gift down to Double D, who was a waterbender.

But Double D left. And Eddy started the war. Will things get any better?

Then, a car pulled up. It was in early March, and out of the car, came Double D.

I dropped the glass of water.

"Jimmy, look who it is!" I screamed. They could've heard me in the Fire Nation, which was at the top of the cul-de-sac. I ran down the cul-de-sac, past the air nomad territories, and gave Double D a big hug.

"Uh…Nice to see you too?" Double D said, confused. Everyone else saw. The air nomads and earthbenders ran up to him.

Fire Lord Eddy, sitting on his throne, did not look pleased.

"Kevin, the avatar has returned. He is a threat to our plans. We'll have to do something," Eddy said, anger in his voice.

"Of course, your majesty," Kevin said, bowing.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"Double D, it was horrible. After you left, and you know, you're the avatar, Fire Lord Eddy started a war against the other nations, and he's winning, only you can stop him!" Nazz yelled.

"What?" Double D yelled. "I'm going to go talk some sense into that boy!" Double D yelled, walking over to Eddy.

"No! Rolf won't allow you!" Rolf yelled.

"Why not?" Double D asked.

"Kevin will fry you, he's an expert firebender, almost as good as Eddy!" Johnny yelled.

"Double D, you have to do something," I begged.

"Everyone quiet," Nazz said. She walked up to Double D. "Double D, I was the avatar before you, and I'm going to help you. Have you mastered all the elements yet?" Nazz asked.

"No, I've only mastered waterbending," Double D responded.

"Very well," Nazz said. She began to make a speech. "Before Double D can face Fire Lord Eddy, he needs to master the other three elements. I will help him learn airbending, King Rolf will help him learn earthbending, and I will do my best to teach him firebending, even though I can no longer firebend," Nazz announced.

Everyone cheered and applauded, but from his throne, Fire Lord Eddy was not pleased.


	2. Chapter 2: Airbending Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. I also DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This story is told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

In the morning, everything went as normal.

Fire Lord Eddy came and sat on his throne. Kevin came by to serve him.

King Rolf of the Earth Kingdom sat on his throne, and began talking with Ed on a tactic to protect their land from the attacks of the Fire Nation.

They began earthbending to begin a wall that would protect them.

Jimmy and I, being part of the Water Tribe, decided that due to Fire Lord Eddy's increased rage because of Double D's return, we began to create a moat around us using our waterbending.

Meanwhile, the Air Nomads began their carefree day, Johnny controlling the wind to do humorous stunts.

But Nazz began to teach Double D airbending.

"You are the avatar. You can master all four elements. Show me some of your waterbending," Nazz asked.

Double D took a pouch of water from his pocket, and began bending the water.

When he moved his hands up, the water leaped up. When he put his hands down, the water flattened and descended. When he moved his fingers, the water would turn to ice.

"Very good," Nazz said.

"Thank you," Double D responded.

"Now, airbending technique number one is to always keep your body relaxed. You're a waterbender, so u should now. The air is colorless, odorless, and formless, but it is still there, and it can be powerful. Imagine yourself like the air, and move your arms around while doing it," Nazz instructed.

Double D did just that. He closed his eyes and became one with the air. As he did, the wind picked up. But Double D's muscles became to tense, and the wind began to blow at enormous speeds.

The wind was so strong that it blew away the moat that Jimmy and I had begun to build. We were able to bend the water into ice to protect ourselves from the wind.

It had even destroyed the wall of earth that Ed and King Rolf had bended together.

"Rolf, I can't hold on much longer!" Ed yelled while holding on to Rolf's throne.

"Do not fear Ed-boy! Rolf will save us!" Rolf yelled. With his powerful earthbending, and Ed joining him, they bended the earth until there was a solid ball of earth shielding them from the wind.

The Fire Nation was having a hard time, for the wind was extinguishing the flames that they tried to use to protect themselves.

"Hurry!" Eddy yelled. Kevin formed a wall of fire, but it was blown off. "You idiot, watch and learn," Eddy screamed. With his awesome firebending, he created a huge ball of fire that he kept replenishing, so it seemed that it didn't go out.

"Double D! Stop!" Nazz screamed, and she stopped Double D. The winds ceased.

Jimmy and I bended the ice back to water and continued on our moat.

Rolf and Ed came out and began rebuilding their fortress.

Knowing that Double D was from the Water Tribe, Fire Lord Eddy began hatching an evil plan, but it would take a while before it would take effect.

"Your muscles became too tense, you have to relax dude," Nazz said. Double D tried again, flawlessly. "Great, and I see that you've got the hurricane part down. Just get your muscles all tensed up if u want a storm of something. Now, lets work on making air pick things up," Nazz said.

"Interesting, messing with the molecular structure of air," Double D muttered.

"Now, here's what you do. Imagine that the air is your body. You can pick things up with it. You only use your hand movements to make the air move, like water, and earth. Fire is more complicated. You have to make matter out of nothing, but that's a different story. You must control air with your mind, you only use your body to emphasize what your mind does," Nazz explained.

With this in mind, Double D manipulated the air into picking a leaf off of a tree.

"Very good," Nazz said.

Then, Fire Lord Eddy put his evil plan into action.

"Go," Eddy said. Kevin began to walk. He walked past the earth kingdom; King Rolf and Ed ready to fight if needed. Then, he walked up to us, and showed us a document.

"Fire Lord Eddy has signed an executive order that allows us to take control of Water Tribe territory," Kevin announced to us.

"You can't do that!" Jimmy protested.

"Fire Lord Eddy can do anything. If you resist I will have to use force against you," Kevin responded.

"Please, we're water and you're fire, there's nothing that you can do that we can't put out," I argued. We walked away, and Kevin showed his fist, which sent a fireball at us.

I bended a wall of water in front of Jimmy and I, shielding us.

Kevin threw more fireballs at us.

We were still holding up, but we were getting exhausted. If we didn't get rid of him soon, we could become slaves to Fire Lord Eddy, and I don't want that happening.

Then, right before I was going to give up, Double D appeared.

"Leave my Tribe," Double D ordered in a firm voice.

"Make me," Kevin challenged. He threw a fireball at Double D.

Double D used water to extinguish the fire. Then, he turned to Jimmy and I, and he shielded us in a ball of ice. He turned over to King Rolf and Ed, and shielded them in ice. He turned to Queen Nazz of the Air Nomads, and Johnny and Plank, and shielded them in ice.

He began to take control of the air, first starting out smooth and relaxed. Then, his muscles began to become tense.

The harsh winds began to blow. The other nations were safe in their shields of ice.

These vicious winds were also attacking Fire Lord Eddy.

"Enough. Kevin, come back here!" Eddy commanded. The winds stopped, and Kevin stood down.

Double D released the other nations from the icy shields.

Kevin, who was angered by defeat, began to turn around to harm Double D.

Then, I used a trick that I learned. Bloodbending. Blood is a kind of water, so I could control it, and I was able to control Kevin's movements.

After I was done with him, he ran back to Fire Lord Eddy, and the look in his eyes showed that things would get worse.

Queen Nazz came up to Double D.

"You did very well today. Tomorrow we will continue with your airbending training," Nazz announced, and she left for her own territory.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Waterbender

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This story is told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

In the morning, Eddy sat down on his throne in an angry fashion.

"Why are you so angry my lord?" Kevin asked.

"Did you see how strong the avatar was yesterday? If he ever comes to face me, we will surely be done for," Eddy announced.

"I doubt it, you are so strong and powerful," Kevin responded.

He watched the other nations go about their daily business. Rebuilding forts and moats. The airbenders just frolicked about. They would be the first to go if he decided to attack.

"Yes, I am. But the avatar has one major weakness. There is no one to teach him firebending," Eddy proclaimed.

"I suppose so, but I fear that I may be betrayed and that someone may go ahead and teach him firebending," Eddy suggested.

"Me? I would never think of such treachery," Kevin said.

"I know you won't. You will no longer be part of the Fire Nation," Eddy said.

"What?" Kevin screamed.

"Drink this," Eddy said, forcing a liquid down Kevin's throat. A red flame erupted from Kevin's mouth. And a cool stream of water entered his body. "You are now a waterbender, a member of the Water Tribe, go to your new land and leave my presence. Maybe I will spare you when I conquer the cul-de-sac," Eddy said.

Kevin, enraged went to the Water Tribe territory.

"Stand back!" I yelled. Jimmy and I had water at our disposal. Kevin got down on his knees.

"I belong to you now, Fire Lord Eddy took away my firebending and made me a waterbender," Kevin said.

"Prove it!" Jimmy demanded.

Kevin did not know how to waterbend, but as he saw us before, he lifted his hands, and water rose, he moved his fingers, and it froze.

"Welcome to the Water Tribe," I said.

Meanwhile, Nazz was continuing to teach Double D on how to airbend.

Double D just learned how to control the air currents without much difficulty.

"Good, now here comes the hard part. I want you to mix your waterbending and airbending skills together," Nazz said.

"How?" Double D asked.

"This is something that you must teach yourself," Nazz told him.

Double D began to focus. With one hand, he began controlling water, with the other; he began to control the air currents.

He mixed them together to form a small water tornado.

"Good, you have mastered airbending. Next we must work on your earthbending," Nazz told Double D.

I walked up to them.

"Queen Nazz, I have some interesting news," I told her.

"Please, tell me," Nazz asked.

"Fire Lord Eddy, in fear that his servant, Kevin, would betray him, Eddy took away his firebending and made him a waterbender," I explained.

"Bring him to me," Nazz instructed. I brought Kevin over to Nazz.

"You are now a waterbender, but you must become a firebender once again," Nazz told him.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Eventually, there will be a time where a firebender must become the avatar. And since Fire Lord Eddy is now the only firebender, he is going to be the avatar sometime if we don't do anything," Nazz said.

"That's not good, he can make everything ten times as bad!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. So after Avatar Double D masters earthbending, then we will get you your firebending back, and you will teach him," Nazz said.

"Of course, my Queen," Kevin said, obviously not having any more allegiance to Fire Lord Eddy.

"And you will be avatar after the earthbending avatar. Double D, when the school year ends, you must pass your powers on to an earthbender, who will take on full effect as the avatar in the fall," Nazz told Double D.

"I will choose wisely," Double D said. He took a look at King Rolf and Ed. He began to think.

_'King Rolf already has that large title of King of the Earth Kingdom. But the responsibility of being Avatar is too great for Ed to bear. Which one should I choose?'_

"Double D!" I called, which broke his pondering.

"Yes?" Double D asked.

"Who will the next waterbending avatar be?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I don't know. It's the decision of the airbending avatar before," Double D explained.

"Avatar, you must begin to learn earthbending," Nazz instructed.

They walked over to the Earth Kingdom territories, where Ed and King Rolf were busy building there fortress.

"Rolf welcomes you, Queen Nazz of the air nomads, and Avatar Double D, master of all four elements," Rolf said.

"Thank you Rolf," Nazz said. "We need you to teach Avatar Double D earthbending," Nazz required.

"Of course, Rolf shall happily do so," Rolf said. "We start now."


	4. Chapter 4: Earthbending And Remembering

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**A/N: This is told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

"What, now?" Double D asked.

"Earthbending is more complicated than airbending and waterbending combined. And there's only one week before you have to choose the next earthbending avatar. And during the summer, there will be no avatar. So Fire Lord Eddy will have his golden moment if you don't stop him. Plus, you have to learn the most complicated form of bending. Firebending," Queen Nazz explained.

"Rolf agrees Avatar," King Rolf said, bowing.

"Very well," Double D said, giving in to the facts.

"Rolf will first teach you the most simple of all earthbending moves. Moving a small pebble," Rolf explained.

Rolf pointed to a pile of pebbles, and began moving his fingers; the pebbles began to shake, float in midair, and some even turned to dust.

Queen Nazz came up to Double D.

"Like waterbending, earthbending can take more effects than its name suggests. You can also control sand, metal, and asphalt. Just like waterbenders can control blood, ice, and plants," Nazz explained.

"I understand," Double D told her.

"Now you shall try, and Rolf will see how you do," Rolf said. Double D did as Rolf did. He pointed to the pebbles, and then began moving his fingers. They began to float in midair, and when he closed his fist, they turned to sand. "Ho ho! Very good," Rolf commented.

"Thank you," Double D responded.

"Now, we will work on the most common earthbending move. Rolf will teach you to throw large boulders," King Rolf told him. "Unlike other nations, when we bend, we use our feet as much as our hands. See how Rolf has his feet firmly on the ground, sometimes you have to kick the ground," Rolf explained.

Rolf kicked the ground, and lifted his arms. A huge piece of asphalt rose from the ground, and Rolf put it back down.

"Now you try," Rolf required.

Double D planted his legs firmly on the ground. He gave the ground a good solid kick, and he rose his arms, and a piece of asphalt, not large like Rolf's, but still large, rose from the ground, and he put it back.

"Very well Avatar. Rolf has to go help Ed on the fortress, Rolf shall be back soon to continue you're training," Rolf said, and we walked away.

Double D sat down on the spot, and he began to remember what it was like before he left.

**Flashback: Nazz's Last Day As Avatar**

"Avatar Nazz, Avatar Nazz! Who are you going to choose as the next Avatar?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes," Avatar Nazz said. Not only was Nazz the Avatar, but she was also Queen of the Air Nomads. Everyone sat down. Nazz sat on a higher platform, but on a lower, but not ground level platform, sat Fire Lord Eddy and King Rolf. The water tribe didn't want a monarch or anything of the sort.

"Let's applaud Nazz for being a great avatar," Fire Lord Eddy said. Everyone agreed and cheered.

"Show us your move!" Johnny asked. Avatar Nazz had come up with a move in where she combined the four elements.

"Alright, seeing that this is my last day as Avatar," Nazz said. She concentrated, and began to move her arms.

The winds began to howl, and the turned into a circle that was going around the group. Then, she formed fire, and she added it, and is started spinning around with the air in a circle. Then she added water and earth to the mix.

Then it shot up in the air, and lines of the four elements were going around in random fashions, creating a beautiful scene, which ended in a few minutes.

"Beautiful!" Kevin applauded. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you, but that was not why we're here…Even though that was cool," Nazz said, smiling.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"As you all know, my reign as Avatar is coming to its end. I will not be Avatar anymore. I will only be Queen Nazz of the air nomads, and I will only have control over air. I would like to thank Double D, for teaching me how to waterbend. I would like to thank King Rolf, who taught me how to earthbend. And I would like to thank Fire Lord Eddy, for teaching me firebending," Nazz said.

The three of those people stood up and everyone cheered.

"But it comes time for me to choose a new avatar. It must be a waterbender this time," Nazz continued.

_'Please be me. Please be me.' _I prayed.

"So, I have chosen, for the next Avatar, to be…" Nazz continued.

Everyone waited in suspense.

"Double D!" Nazz announced.

I was somewhat upset, but I got over it. I'll have another chance, I thought.

Double D walked up as everyone cheered and applauded.

"It is at this time where I will pass my position as Avatar to Double D. Double D, take my hand," Nazz asked.

Double D took Nazz's hand. A white glow, the glow of the Avatar, passed from Nazz's hand, to Double D's hand, and then it disappeared.

"My friends, I am now, only Queen Nazz, I no longer have control of the three other elements. No one does. For three months there will be no Avatar, and then, in September, Double D's newfound power will kick in, and he will master the elements, and will become, the Avatar," Nazz said.

Everyone bowed to Double D.

"We must exercise caution, until September, there will be no one to protect us, and even someone from our cul-de-sac, from any nation, may now have the advantage to do harm to other nations," Nazz explained.

Fire Lord Eddy's eyes lit up. That got him thinking.

**End Flashback**

"Avatar," Rolf said.

"Yes King Rolf?" Double D asked.

"It is time for Rolf to teach you your next lesson, metalbending," Rolf said.


	5. Chapter 5: Let The War Begin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This is told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

"Ed, Rolf requires the cage of metal!" Rolf yelled.

"Of course King Rolf," Ed said, bowing. In a minute, he came back with a metal cage.

"Watch Rolf," Rolf asked. "Metal is harder and requires more power to control," Rolf explained.

Rolf took his hands, and squeezed them together, and as he did, the bars in the cage began to twist and bend.

Then he opened his hands and thrust his arms forward, and the cage collapsed on itself.

"Impressive," Double D commented.

"Now you try," Rolf asked. With his metalbending, he put the cage back into the form in which it started out as.

Double D concentrated and squeezed his hands. But nothing happened.

"Earthbending is not all about concentrating. Its about putting your energy into your hands," Rolf explained.

Double D tried again, putting all of his energy into his hands, he began to squeeze, and instead of simply bending and twisting the bars, he made this all shoot out.

Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"Ho ho! You are good. Maybe even better than King Rolf!" Rolf said. "Now, put the cage back together," Rolf asked.

Metalbending, which was now very simple for Double D, he put it back together without a struggle.

"Now, we move on to sandbending," Rolf said. "Rolf will not spend too much time with this for sandbending is the easiest of all earthbending," Rolf explained.

They walked over to us.

"Sarah, may King Rolf please use your sandbox to teach the Avatar sandbending?" Rolf asked.

"Of course King Rolf," I said, bowing down to him. They came to our sandbox. Rolf simply lifted his hands up, and the sand rose, he began to move his arms around, and the sand followed suit.

"Its simple, now you try," Rolf said.

Double D did exactly as Rolf did, without any difficulty.

"You have now mastered Earthbending," King Rolf said, bowing. "I wish you luck on facing Fire Lord Eddy," Rolf said, and left to continue helping Ed.

Queen Nazz came up to Double D.

"Come on now, I must give this to Kevin," Nazz said, holding a bottle marked "Fire".

As they walked away, I had a flashback.

**Sarah's Flashback**

The day started with Double D looking gloomy.

"What's wrong Double D?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to a private boarding school tomorrow," Double D answered sadly.

Everyone heard and rushed over.

"But who's going to be the Avatar?" Ed asked.

"What are we going to do, you can't transfer your powers until you're a full Avatar, and you still need to master the other three elements!" Nazz yelled.

"I'm sorry," Double D cried.

"Eddward, its time to go!" Double D's father said.

"I'm sorry. Good-bye," Double D said. He got in the car and waved as he drove away.

"The Avatar has left. Who will protect us?" King Rolf asked.

That also got Fire Lord Eddy thinking.

"Come Kevin, we have plans to talk over," Eddy said.

**The Next Day**

Everything started out peaceful. Then, it started.

"Attack!" Fire Lord Eddy screeched. He jumped of his throne, and Kevin followed him.

Right below their kingdom, was the Earth Kingdom; they were the first to be attacked.

Fire Lord Eddy shot a fireball right at them, but they dodged it. No one had any protection because they didn't think anything like this would've ever happened,

So it began.

Fire Lord Eddy was fighting King Rolf.

Kevin was fighting Ed.

The Water Tribe and Air Nomads looked in awe.

"Stay away from Rolf's kingdom!" Rolf yelled as he threw a rock at Eddy. But his fire cut the rock in half.

Kevin shot a fireball at Ed, but Ed created a wall of Earth that shielded him.

Fire Lord Eddy was too strong for King Rolf.

And Kevin was too strong for Ed.

"Ed! Retreat!" Rolf yelled. They both stood back to back. But they created a large wall that shielded them.

"Very well. Stay in there. But whatever part of your territory that you didn't claim with that wall is now part of the Fire Nation," Eddy proclaimed.

Rolf and Ed both wanted to fight back, but Fire Lord Eddy and Kevin were too strong.

Better give up part of their land then their lives. The Earth Kingdom lost half of their land.

"Attack!" Fire Lord Eddy shrieked, and they began to attack us, the Water Tribe.

We were much weaker than Fire Lord Eddy and Kevin. We tried our best.

"Take this!" Eddy screamed, and sent a wall of fire towards us.

Jimmy and I created a wall of water that shielded us and we threw it at them, drenching them, which made firebending for them a bit more difficult.

It was a very humid day so Jimmy and I were able to get water from the air.

But we were losing energy, and we needed to rest.

_'I wish Double D were here.'_ I thought.

We followed what the Earth Kingdom did.

We shielded ourselves in a wall of ice, and we lost all the land that we didn't shield to the Fire Nation.

That day, we were left with less than a quarter of the land that we started with.

"Attack!" Eddy hollered.

Fire Lord Eddy and Kevin began to attack the air nomads.

Queen Nazz and Johnny were both very skilled airbenders.

"Hide Plank!" Johnny yelled.

Queen Nazz, who was the Avatar before Double D, knew all of the firebending tactics. And since Fire Lord Eddy was the one who taught Queen Nazz firebending, she knew all of his moves.

And Johnny was beating Kevin.

This time, it was the Fire Nation that was going to lose.

"Retreat!" Fire Lord Eddy yelled, and he ran back to his throne.

The first day of the war had ended.

There were raids after that to try and capture land, but since everyone was better prepared, none of them have been successful for the Fire Nation.

**End Flashback**

Queen Nazz and Double D approached Kevin.

"Kevin, this will convert you back from a waterbender to a firebender," Nazz explained. "Drink it," she ordered.

Kevin drank the whole bottle, and when he was done, a cool stream of water exited his mouth, and a streak of fire entered his mouth.

"You are a firebender again," Double D said. Kevin turned to Queen Nazz and bowed.

"Thank you my Queen. I shall teach the Avatar firebending, and soon, he'll be ready to face Fire Lord Eddy and restore peace," Kevin said.

From his throne, Fire Lord Eddy did not like the look of things.


	6. Chapter 6: The Avatar Is

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This is told from Sarah's POV.**

* * *

Avatar Double D's firebending training had begun.

"Firebending is the hardest bending there is for you have to create new matter out of nothing but the energy inside you," Kevin explained. "Fire Lord Eddy had months of practicing firebending to become an expert, and we have but a day," Kevin said in sorrow.

"Unfortunately," Double D replied.

"But I will do my best to teach you, and you already know three other elements that Eddy doesn't know," Kevin said in a reassuring voice. "Let us begin, first, you have to feel the energy flow around you," Kevin said.

"I feel it," Double D said.

"No, let that energy come out your fist in the form of fire," Kevin explained.

Double D punched into air and out came a fireball.

"Impressive," Kevin said with a smile. "Now, what makes firebending a bit easier than other types of bending is, all you have to do is let fire come out of your hands, feet, mouth, and move them in a crazy fire, and you get firebending. If you can just create that energy, you only need to move your hands and feet," Kevin told Double D.

Double D got all of his energy in his hands, feet, and mouth, and began moving his hands and feet around.

He got bursts of fire coming out, and boy was it wild. To finish off, he erupted a small flame from his mouth.

"Good job. You are truly the Avatar. It took months for Fire Lord Eddy to master that. Now, one final thing that you must learn, that I do not know, only Fire Lord Eddy does, is how to lightningbend," Kevin told him. "Queen Nazz was also able to do it when she was Avatar, maybe you can ask her," Kevin said. "Good luck when you face Fire Lord Eddy tomorrow," Kevin said.

Double D walked over to Queen Nazz.

"Queen Nazz," Double D said, bowing.

"Avatar Double D," Nazz said, bowing herself.

"I need you to tell me how to lightningbend," Double D asked.

"You can only do it once per day because it takes up so much energy. But how to do it is simple. Just focus all of your energy into your finger tips, and with your mind, don't think fire, think lightning, then shoot, and you have it," Queen Nazz said.

The sun was going down.

"Tomorrow is the battle, you should get some rest," Nazz said.

Everyone went to bed wondering what the outcome would be.

**The Next Day**

Everyone went to their territories, waiting for the battle.

Fire Lord Eddy came out and sat on his throne. Everyone waited, but Double D was nowhere to be seen. Eddy let out a laugh.

"I win! You should just all give in to me now. No one can stop me! Where is your Avatar now?" Eddy laughed.

"Right here," Double D said, passing through the Water Tribe territory. "Eddy, this is absurd! Just end the war, and maybe I'll let you keep your title as Fire Lord!" Double D commanded.

"No, I don't think that I will," Eddy said, and he shot a fireball at Double D.

Double D lifted his hands and a piece of asphalt rose and shielded Double D from the attack.

Double D sliced it in half with earthbending, and shot both pieces at Eddy.

With his firebending, Eddy deflected them from him.

"Time to metalbend," Double D commented.

He twisted his hands, and the throne for the Fire Lord and it became a metal ball, and Double D sent it hurtling towards Eddy.

Eddy created a wall of fire that deflected the ball.

"You can't possibly win!" Eddy laughed.

"Its time you became your own downfall," Double D said. Eddy looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"Your own body will cause you to fall," Double D explained. He twisted his fingers.

"What?" Eddy asked. Then his body began to move against his will.

"Like that? It's called bloodbending," Double D said.

Eddy, trying to summon up his strength, shot a huge wall of fire that was heading for Double D.

Double D stopped manipulating Eddy's blood and sent a huge wind gust that sent the wall of fire towards Eddy.

Eddy simply bended the fire away.

All the other nations were ready to use their bending to deflect any debris that might fly towards them, or to jump in and help Double D.

Eddy sent another ball of fire towards Double D, but Double D blocked it off with a simple wall of water.

Double D could tell that Eddy was getting exhausted.

"Please, Eddy, just end this war peacefully so that nobody has to get hurt," Double D pleaded.

"Never," Eddy said. He summoned up all of his strength, and Double D saw lightning emerging at his fingertips.

Double D, not knowing what to do, simply put his hands over his face.

Eddy shot the lightning towards Double D. But then, a rock blocked him.

Double D looked at what it was.

King Rolf and Ed had jumped in the battle, ready to protect the Avatar. They stood right by him, arms and legs ready to earthbend.

Fire Lord Eddy shot a huge wall of fire at the three of them, but a wall of ice protected them.

Jimmy and I jumped into the battle, Kevin with us.

Then, the Air Nomads, Queen Nazz and Johnny, along with Plank, came into the battle.

It was everyone against Fire Lord Eddy. He was powerful, but no one, not even the avatar, was powerful enough to handle a bunch of people attacking him at the same time.

"On the count of three!" I yelled. "One! Two! Three!" I yelled, and everyone shot their most powerful bending move at Eddy.

We all kept throwing our moves out on him.

With all this going on, Fire Lord Eddy could not fight back.

There was the occasional fireball, but it was put out shortly after it was emitted.

"Stop!" Avatar Double D yelled. Eddy was exhausted.

He was wet, while covered in dirt, his three hairs were sticking back from all the wind, and his clothes were slightly charred.

"I give up," Fire Lord Eddy said weakly.

Everyone cheered. Double D walked up to Eddy.

"Eddy, I still consider you as a friend, despite everything you've done. I'll bet Ed does too, right Ed?" Double D asked.

"Right-o bucko!" Ed responded.

"You see. Everyone doesn't hate you for what you've done. In fact, they admire you for ending it. But I'm afraid that I'll have to strip you of your title of Fire Lord," Double D explained.

Eddy smiled. He stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok," I responded. "I speak for all of us," I added.

It was seven o' clock, the sun would set soon.

"Avatar Double D, you must choose the new avatar at the ceremony," Queen Nazz said.

After Fire Lord Eddy gave back all of the land that he owned.

Everyone sat down.

On the ground was Eddy, Kevin, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Ed, and me. On a middle platform sat King Rolf and Queen Nazz. And on the highest platform was Double D.

"Friends," Double D said. "I have not been here for a long time. And because of this, we all suffered a period of immense difficulty. But I'm happy to say that the Great War is over!" Double D announced.

Everyone cheered.

Double D metalbended the throne of the Fire Lord back to its normal state.

"But first, I noticed that the Fire Nation is without a Fire Lord, since Eddy is no longer Fire Lord, I give the position to Kevin!" Double D announced.

Everyone cheered again.

Kevin came up to put on his crown, and he sat on the middle platform with Rolf and Nazz.

"Next, I will choose the new avatar. He is naturally an earthbender. Even though many of you may be shocked, I am sure that you will come to terms with my decision and that you will like it," Double D began.

Everyone waited in suspense.

"I bring you, your next avatar. Ed of the Earth Kingdom," Double D announced. After a moment of silence, everyone applauded. Ed came up to Double D. Double D grabbed Ed's hand, and a white glow passed from Double D's hand to Ed's.

"That tickled Double D," Ed said.

"I present to you, Avatar Ed," Double D said. Everyone stood up and bowed.

_'I wonder what if I'll ever be Avatar?'_ I asked myself in my thoughts.

**Years later**

Jimmy came up to me.

"Avatar Sarah, King Johnny of the air nomads wants to know how you do your air dragon trick," Jimmy asked.

"Tell him that I'll be right there. And tell Chief Double D of the Water Tribe that I request a meeting with him and Fire Lord Kevin," Sarah said.

"Of course," Jimmy said.

I smiled.

Life couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
